Chocolate
by makkaron
Summary: Who knew that selling chocolate could lead to so much more than just a good deal of money..? [R x Mello]


Reader x Mello

This fic will probably be predictable for many of those who read it..

"Hi, umm.. Would you like to buy some chocolate?" You asked, your sparkling [e/c] eyes and charming smile being your tools of trade. The teen, not too much older than you, quirked an eyebrow at you as he dramatically bit into the chocolate bar he was currently holding. You had figured this guy would certainly buy one, considering he was eating chocolate anyways.

"Chocolate..?" The stranger, who actually seemed cute yet maniacal, whispered.

"Chocolate?" The stranger repeated, louder this time. You took a step back, a bit startled by the way the boy talked.

"Did you say CHOCOLATE!?" He bellowed, eyes nearly popping out of his head as he marveled the box in your hands which held the love of his life. You swallowed hard before taking another step back, slapping his hand away as he attempted to touch the box. He gave you a glare and a growl before advancing on you, the unlucky salesperson.

"G-Go away..!" You stuttered, tripping over your own foot as you retreated, before breaking out into a sprint. Clutching the box to your chest, you wove your way through these streets you knew so well, eventually losing sight of your pursuer, that strange blonde boy. _That's too bad.. _You thought, regretting that you hadn't at least gotten to know him. You had always been attracted to the weirder, maybe more violent types anyways.

Upon reaching your apartment, you unlocked the door, threw the box down, and hid the cash you had collected so far that day. After taking a quick shower, something you desperately needed for many reasons, you picked up the box of chocolates and set out to sell the rest.

Things had been running pretty smoothly during the second half of your sale until you ran into that familiar sharp-eyed blonde. "CHOCOLATE!" He yelled, his eyes furious as he chased you down the next couple blocks before giving up. It was tough having to dodge all the people and cars, but you had done it. You took a moment to regain your breath before moving on to the next couple streets. So far, you had gathered up a total of $75 dollars today in chocolate bar sales. Sure, you had a decent job, but the extra cash never hurt anyone, especially since it was so easy to make. All was fine and dandy again until the blondie had shown up. _Again._

"I have been looking for you and that chocolate ALL DAY!" He said, sending another fierce look your way. You had just finished up a sale of two bars to what you thought was a stripper when he had snuck up behind you and scared you. You felt chills as he eyed you up and down before continuing, "I'd like to buy the rest of the box, please.."

You stood, dumbstruck, in the center of the sidewalk. He looked at you expectantly, and maybe even with a bit of patience, as you failed to register what he had just said. You were really just expecting him to lash out at you again and attempt to steal them..

"Hello..?" He asked, a bit of edge in his voice. You snapped out of your thoughts as you took the money from his hand and gave him the box. He gave you one of those boyish half-smiles before turning around and walking off. You watched him walk a couple steps before he turns his head to look at you. "On second thought, how much do I have to pay to get you to come help me finish these off..?"

"Excuse me?" His question was actually kind of funny, "Do I look like I can be paid for?"

"Would you rather I tell you that you were worthless?" He chuckled, turning around to face you again.

"I believe the term is 'priceless.'" You corrected in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better." He mumbles, almost teasingly, before walking off in the same direction.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked again, feigning impatience.

You skipped up next to him and gave him a cheesy smile before walking alongside him. It didn't take long before you reached _his _apartment, which was actually much nicer than yours.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked, unlocking the door.

"Oh, so _now _you ask!" You tease, giving him the same smirk you had seen so many times on the walk to his apartment.

"Just answer the question, woman."

"[Name]." You said, plopping down on his couch next to the stranger you had so suddenly made friends with.

"Mello." He replied, unwrapping a chocolate bar in the process. After you two had finished the entire box and he had shown you the stash he kept safe in a secret compartment in the kitchen, you realized something.

_This is going to be an amazing relationship.. You couldn't help but smile at the strangely cute Mello, who had literally won your heart so quickly, despite his seemingly emotional nature. "Strange how some things can happen so quickly.." You heard him mumble to himself, causing your heart to beat even faster. _


End file.
